


Like a House on Fire

by Agertu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Firefighter Stiles, Gen, M/M, Older Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Stiles Stilinski Saves The Hales
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agertu/pseuds/Agertu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз прибывает к горящему дому Хейлов одним из первых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a House on Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like a House on Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010266) by [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross). 



Стайлз прибывает к горящему дому Хейлов одним из первых. И это безрассудно, безумно и граничит с самоубийством, но, когда он видит своих коллег, удерживающих всего троих Хейлов, которые не находятся сейчас в горящем доме – мальчика (ещё совсем ребенка), молодую женщину, и мужчину примерно одного возраста со Стайлзом (первые двое тихо всхлипывают, а мужчина кричит с совершенно диким выражением лица, пытается вырваться и бежать обратно в горящее здание) – Стайлз моментально решает прийти в себя, несмотря на пожар, разгоревшийся так сильно, что пожарная служба Бэйкон Хиллс может с ним и не справиться.

Это безрассудно, безумно и граничит с самоубийством, _но он делает это_. Он спасает всех детей и взрослых, пинком разрушает одну из осыпавшихся стен, и даже теряет защитную маску где-то на лестнице между этажами, упав с неё головой вниз, и бросается закрыть своим телом от дождя из обуглившейся древесины и пламени кого-то из детей. Но он тащит и толкает, и выносит Хейлов на свободу, и Скотт с Айзеком внезапно оказываются рядом, чтобы забрать последнюю девочку, которую Стайлз им передает как раз перед тем, как дыма становится слишком много для его легких и он падает от слабости. Последнее, что он помнит – Айзек, называющий его идиотом и то, как его перевозят в безопасное место. 

Где-то на фоне Скотт кричит на парамедиков, и пламя, треща, поглощает дом Хейлов.

Когда он приходит в себя, Стайлз находится один в больничной палате. Без сомнения, Скотт и Айзек на работе, но короткой записи в карте, лежащей на тумбочке рядом, более чем достаточно, чтобы проинформировать Стайлза о том, насколько были обеспокоены его друзья.

Мелисса первым делом отчитывает его лично. Сразу после того, как обнимает. Она рассказывает ему о том, что дым в легких не оставит долгосрочных повреждений, но от некоторых из ожогов, что он получил, останутся шрамы.

И она говорит ему то, что он больше всего хочет услышать, - Ты спас Хейлов. Они все в порядке, никаких серьезных повреждений, только синяки и царапины. Ты спас их, Стайлз.

Пожары не всегда оканчивались так. Трагедии случаются. Стайлз знает это, его собственный отец не вернулся домой после одного из экстренных вызовов.

Случаются, но не в этот раз. И Стайлз не говорит об этом никому, но надеется, что отец гордится им.

***

Он думает, что на этом все закончится. Очередной день, очередной пожар, очередная спасенная семья. Стайлз может спать спокойно, зная, что стало одной семейной трагедией меньше, никаких слёз, горя и нового ряда могил, всего того, что он видел не раз и знает, что увидит снова, хоть и всегда надеется, что не придется.  
Но два дня спустя, сразу после того, как он просыпается, к Стайлзу приходит посетитель. Это дает ему всего пару секунд, чтобы понять, кем является мужчина, который заходит в его палату с букетом цветов в руках.

\- Меня зовут Питер Хейл, - представляется он. В уголках мужчины глаз появляются морщинки, когда он улыбается, и странно видеть выражение благодарности на его лице, когда раньше там был лишь ужас и паника, - Ты спас мою семью. Я пришел, чтобы выразить свою благодарность. Я… Нет ничего, чем я мог бы отплатить тебе за это, просто… _Спасибо_.

Стайлз никогда не устанет видеть настоящее облегчение и счастье людей, которые были невероятно близки к тому, чтобы потерять все самое важное для них, но смогли удержать это буквально в последнюю секунду. Питер сейчас выглядит так. И это прекрасно.

\- Стайлз, - Стайлз с готовностью отвечает на рукопожатие Питера, - Я просто делал свою работу. И рад, что все в порядке.

Улыбка Питера становится шире, а в его голубых глазах растет решимость, в которой Стайлз ни на секунду не сомневался. Он задерживает свою руку на ладони Стайлза чуть дольше, чем необходимо.

\- Рад познакомиться в любом случае, - говорит ему Питер, когда все же разрывает рукопожатие. Он садится на стул рядом с кроватью Стайлза, давая понять, что ещё задержится тут на какое-то время.

У них завязывается разговор. Стайлз немного смущен тем, что, хоть люди и благодарили его до этого, и даже в больнице, никто из них не оставался на такое долгое время. Питер разговаривает с ним и заставляет его смеяться даже тогда, когда приемные часы уже заканчиваются. И, когда он встает, чтобы уйти, Стайлз по-настоящему огорчен.

Но затем Питер говорит, - Ещё раз спасибо за всё. Я приду завтра снова, если ты не против?

Стайлз достаточно удивлен, чтобы пробормотать согласие, даже не задумавшись, и Питер снова улыбается, прежде чем уйти.

Он возвращается на следующий день, как и обещал. В этот раз вместе с племянником и племянницей, теми, кого не было в доме во время пожара. Лора обнимает его так, будто они старые друзья. Дерек не плачет, но выглядит близким к этому, когда он многократно благодарит Стайлза. За этим стоит какая-то история, но Стайлз не знает никого из них достаточно для того, чтобы спросить. Поэтому он не спрашивает.

Питер возвращается ещё день спустя, на этот раз со своей сестрой. Талия тоже благодарит его, её глаза излучают добро, теплоту и признательность, и она говорит, что Стайлз - желанный гость в их семье в любое время, и если есть что-то, что она может сделать для него, все, что угодно, ему всего лишь нужно попросить.

Хейлы посещают его один за другим, иногда повторяя визиты, но Питер единственный, кто приходит ежедневно. Это странно, или _страннее_ , поскольку постоянные визиты других Хейлов уже достаточно странные. Но Стайлз не может сказать, что ему не нравится их присутствие, всем им он действительно нравится и они проводят время со Стайлзом не просто потому, что он спас их и они ему чем-то обязаны. И Питер принялся тайно проносить ему кофе и булочки и приносить книги, чтобы они могли спорить по поводу сюжета, ничто не может омрачить будни Стайлза.

***

(Между визитами приходит Скотт, выглядящий мрачнее тучи, и сообщает Стайлзу, что пожар в доме Хейлов не был просто несчастным случаем, что это все вина женщины по имени Кейт Арджент, которая является пироманьячкой и серийной убийцей, целью которой являются семьи, и она намеренно соблазнила одного из Хейлов, чтобы подобраться ближе, иметь возможность изучить дом и точно знать, когда большая часть семьи будет дома. Кейт ещё не поймана – находится в бегах – но это только вопрос времени.

В следующий раз, когда Стайлз видит Дерека, он не поднимает вопрос об Арджент, не заставляет его говорить об этом, но заключает мальчика в долгие уютные объятия, _это не твоя вина_ , и Дерек, кажется, понимает, потому что он прижимается к Стайлзу так сильно, как может. 

Когда Питер приходит в следующий раз, он сообщает, что Дерек согласился ходить на терапию. 

Он оставляет поцелуй на костяшках Стайлза, словно какой-то господин из семнадцатого века, самодовольно улыбаясь тому, как залилось краской лицо Стайлза.

Стайлз слишком ошеломлен, чтобы накричать на него, прежде чем Питер выходит за дверь, а затем он издает возмущенный пронзительный возглас (совершенно точно не тогда, когда Мелисса заходит внутрь). Она окидывает его критическим взглядом и спрашивает, сделал ли Питер наконец первый шаг.

Это не было _первым шагом_ , черт возьми.)

***

Утром Стайлза, с разрешения Мелиссы, наконец выписывают из больницы («Но только постельный режим, Стайлз»), Скотт и Айзек оба на работе, так что он вынужден самостоятельно добираться до дома. Хейлы знают, что он выписывается сегодня, поэтому больше не будут приходить. Стайлз будет скучать по этим визитам, но он не может сказать, что не рад наконец вернуться домой.

Он одет и готов идти, когда Питер вальяжной походкой заходит в палату, с кофе, булочками и невинной улыбкой, которой Стайлз уже научился не доверять.

\- Я довезу тебя до дома, - великодушно объявляет он.

Он довозит. Он не уточнял, до какого дома. И Стайлз довольно быстро обнаруживает себя рядом с одним из пяти гостевых коттеджей Хейлов, в которых сейчас обитает вся их семья, дожидаясь восстановления главного дома.

\- Питер, - многострадально вздыхает Стайлз с набитым лимонной булочкой ртом.

Питер ухмыляется, нагло сверкая глазами, - Я приготовил ланч. И у меня есть все эпизоды «Воздействия» от Netflix, - его ухмылка превращается в улыбку, - Ты, вероятно, не должен оставаться в одиночестве, прежде чем окончательно поправишься, ведь так?

Стайлз закатывает глаза, пряча ответную улыбку в стаканчике с кофе.

\- Ладно. Чертов манипулятор.

Питер ведет его внутрь с выражением раскаяния на лице. И Стайлз не верит этому ни на йоту.


End file.
